Legend of the Dragon Riders
by Ellerosse
Summary: Harry and his twin are attacked by Voldermort, Matthew is named the boy-who-lived. Harry is transported to Alagaesia were he becomes the famous Eragon the First Rider. Follow him as he battles darkness in both Alagaesia and Earth
1. Halloween

Chapter 1 : The Mistake

**Halloween: 31st October 1981: Potter's Cottage Godric's Hallow **

A tall man in jet black robes hurried through the sleeping village occasionally glancing around making sure no one saw him and had a chance to raise the alarm. His attention was firmly fixed on the house at the far end of the street, striding up the well managed garden he raised his spidery bone white hand which gripped a jet black ebony stick.

A flick accompanied by the word 'bombarda' blasted the door of its hinges, the noise alerted the houses occupants of his arrival "Lily get the boys and go its Voldermort" a man yelled his voice laced with fear and panic. Steppeing through the open doorway the man also known as the feared dark lord was met by a man in his early twenties dressed in a casual t-shirt and trousers, his wand grasped firmly in his hand.

"leave Voldermort" The young man said his voice shaking slightly his eye's showing the true fear he felt. Voldermort merely raised his wand rapidly firing of a cruio curse along with a bludgering and cutting curse. The man dived out the way of the ruby red curse casting a shield which absorbed the bludgering and cutting curse, however he saw the cruituas curse to late and dropped to the floor screaming only to be silenced seconds later with a merciful stunner.

Striding past his stunned opponent he ascended the stairs, the nursery door suffered a similar state to the front door only this time it was flung across the room colliding with the young woman knocking her unconscious. Entering the pink coloured nursery he approached the two cribs to be met with the sight of the boy on the left asleep, his red hair all ruffled, sucking one thumb.

The boy in the right crib however was wide awake his emerald eye's gazing with intensity at Voldermort making the man shiver uncontrollable. "so your the one destined to defeat me" he hissed lowering his scaly face to the small boy who continued gazing into those red eye's that promised pain and death.

Ignoring the sense of impending doom Voldermort rose towering over the crib, "Avada Kadavra" Voldermort hissed his yew wand pointing at the child. The sickly green curse shot from the wand travelling at incredible speed, the young boy seemed to sense the danger and raised his hand in a futlie attempt to shield himself. A golden shield of sorts started to form around the boy, the killing curse collided with the shield and it seemed to spread round the shield before the boy screamed in pain as a small part of the killing curse broke through and hit him in the forehead.

His scream of pain strengthed the shield and a dozen killing curses shot forth impacting against the wall of the nursery, it was a miricle that non hit his twin or his mother though one did collide with the ceiling causing peice's of killing curse embuded plaster shower his twin one colliding with his forehead creating a nasty gash that ran across his temple.

The largest and strongest rebounded striking the Dark Lord in the chest causing the Dark Lord to scream in agony, his lifeless body following to the floor. Harry swayed in his cot exhausted from his excessive use of magic before falling onto the soft mattress slipping into the peaceful plains of unconsciousness.

Voldermort watched transfixed in shock horror and dread as a shield sprung up which seemed to stop the killing curse, a feeling of victory shot through him as the curse broke through before it turned to dread as a wave of power hit him followed by the rebounding killing curse. As he was torn from his body he cursed the potter's vowing revenge, his spectral form fled the house.

10 minutes later another figure appeared at the end of the street almost running down the deserted street, he'd felthis lords demise and knew that he was running out of time. Entering teh cottage he was relieved to see his 'friend' was unconcoius as it wi=ould make his plan easier.

He knew that the potters would accuse him as the secret keeper, if he altered their memory of the secert keeper to make them believe that it was sirius and not him that betrayed the potters he would be able to frame black and then vanish from the world. The sheep of the wizarding world would take the potter's word and any defense black may of had would be swept away.

Quickly altering James memory he hurried up the stairs and found lily unconscious, altering her memory curiouslity overtook his caution and he approached the cribs to gaze down at a screaming Matthew and sleeping Harry. Raising his wand to finish the work his master had begun he was interrupted by the sounds of someone coming up the stairs, abandoning his attempt at killing the child who had defeated his master he morphed in to his animagus form before scampering out the window and disappearing into the night

James awoke to find his muscles screaming in agony from their reacent torture, ignoring the jolts of pain he staggered up the stairs paling as he beheld the lack of nursery door. when he entered the room he was met by the frantic wailing of one of his son's. Rushing over to his wife he heaved the door of her checking for a pulse, he sighed in relief when he found one.

Casting in 'evernate' Lily woke with a gasp glancing frantically around "James the twins Voldermort" she blurted out. A particularly loud wailing caused the two to glance at the cribs, before they frantically climbed to their feet and hurried over.

At the same time a elderly man with a long grey beard and a shorter man with a grizzled face and weird spinning electric blue eye entered the nursery. " Lily james your already thank goodness the wards fell 10 minutes ago we got here as quickly as we could" the grandfatherly man said his gaze serious. The man with the mad eye interrupted them "more importantly how are you alive and were is you-know-who" he growled.

"It was Matthew somehow the killing curse failed rebounding on Voldermort destroying him" Dumbledore siad after scanning the still screaming baby, a healing charm along with a stunner quietened the baby. Picking the child from the crib he raised him "my I introduce you to the boy-who-lived Matthew Remus Potter.

----

31st July 1984: Potter's Cottage Godric's Hallow

A three year old soon to be four years old awoke after a particularly vivid dream of a snake faced man, a burst of sickly green light and a burning pain. When he was younger he had mentioned them to his parents but they had brushed him off, ever since the night of Voldermort's demise Harry James Potter had realised that he wasn't loved or part of the potter family.

At the age of three he had learned how to read and write along with cooking for himself as the Potters never feed him and the house elves were bared from helping him. Orginally his cooking skills had been abismal but with the help of the house elves who found a way round their order, they could teach him how to cook they just could cook for him, his skills had advanced and by the age of three and a half he could match many of the elves even passing a few.

The elves pitted the eldest potter as they saw he was destined for great things and so they taught him many secret of house elf magic including basic house cleaning, elven culture and even the elven alternative of Appariating which they called sliding, one of the major advantages was that it allowed him to travel anywhere which would normal be inaccessible to those who apparated, Hogwarts castle being a prime example.

He'd also raided the potter library which was hardly used any more, his twin was never one for his books nor was his father though his mother used to be until the whole boy-who-lived thing and then she felt she didn't need to know being the boy-who-lived mother. He had found many interesting books and found his ability to perform wandless magic something unheard of and thought impossible in the Wizarding world.

Today was a special day for Harry even if others didn't realise it, today was his birthday along with his 'brothers', of course the Potters had totally forgotten that Matthew had a twin brother and that it was his birthday too but harry had gotten used to it realising that he would never be one of the potter family and so with a heavy heart he quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

The day had been a typical day for Harry who spent the majority of the day in the library which conveniently overlooked the garden, he watched silently as the preparations were prepared for the 'boy-who-lived' fourth birthday party, crushing his grief and sense of loss he returned his attention to the book on transfiguration he was reading.

That evening dozens of wizards arrived for the part, Harry watched from his bedroom on the second floor as the festivites ran long into the night. As the clock beeped to signal the hour Harry decidied that he would sneak down and get something to eat.

Unlocking his door he crept downstairs, entering the kitchen he spied a partially cut cake and deciding that no-one would notice help himself to a slice. Turning to leave he found himself face to face with his younger 'brother'.

His twin had become spoilt over the years of attention he received, he along with his parents had let fame go their heads and now all they cared about was being in the spotlight as much as possible and lording it over everyone else.

Matthew spied the piece of cake in Harry's hand and a gleam appeared in his eye, "Mum" Matthew wailed fake tears spring to his eye's "Mum, Harry's stealing a piece of my cake". On cue Lily and James entered glancing once at Matthew before rounding on Harry "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW BOY, WE'VE FEED YOU LOOKED AFTER YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US BY STEALING FROM US" Lily bellowed pulling Matthew to her.

James took over "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE A SHAME TO THE POTTER FAMILY TO YOUR ROOM NO FOOD". Harry felt tears erupt and he fled from the room his mind replaying those two sentences that doomed any chance of them having a loving family.

Curled up in bed he feel into the land of unconcoiusness with one last thought '_please take me somewhere were I am loved and can prove myself"_ Unknown to him was the halo of magic that incircled him before both it and the young boy vanished, harry James Potter was not to be seen again for over a decade.


	2. The rise of a Legend

Chapter 2: Arrival in Alagaesia

A elderly elven couple strode through the forest of Du WeldenVarden on their morning walk, the pair could feel the could embrace of death approaching them and they knew that they had few years left before death embraced them but before the died they both wished for a chance of family and their wish was answered in the form of a flash of white an a young elven boy of around 5 years appeared.

He had jet black hair which was short and barely covered a strange scar on his forehead, he had bright emerald green eye's that sparkled with knowledge and power, subtle but still their. He was dressed in a assortment of clothes that the couple were unaware of, the material was so unlike their own.

Rushing forward they were relieved to find a pulse abet slightly weak but that was not a surprise considering they didn't know what kind of magic had been used to get the boy here. Carefully picking up the young boy the two accompanied by the boy returned to their house that lay on the edge of the elven town of Lithisail.

----

Harry awoke to find himself lying on a soft bed, groaning at the lingering pain he opened his eye's only to blink in surprise when he realised he was not in his room at potter manor. Rolling over he staggered to his feet, swaying slightly he glanced at the mirror only to freeze in shock.

He first noticed that his ears were pointed much like that of a house elf he silently mused that he would fit in with the house elves much better. Breaking himself from his musing he exclaimed the rest of his body noting that his cheekbones were higher giving him an aristocratic appeal along with the slanting of the eye's and cat like pupils.

He also noticed he felt stronger and more alive than before, a casual test found that his reflects had improved remarkably along with his stamina after he jogged on the spot for five minutes, however he was disappointed to find that his agility and grace hadn't improved 'well at least there's something to improve on' Harry though amusedly.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the arrival of an elderly elf lady "are your awake good, my husband and I were worried when you appeared in the forest, we were luck to find you". The lady was dressed in a basic cotton tunic and dress of a light green, her face showed the worry that she felt and Harry felt strangely drawn to her.

"know can you remember how you came to be in du WeldenVarden and your name" she asked kindly. Harry's mood darkened slightly "no the last thing i remember was wishing for somewhere that i was love, i can't remember anything before" Harry said, a lie but he didn't want to return to the potters as they had shown that he was never welcomed besides he wasn't sure he knew how to get back home even if he wanted to.

Gathiela sighed, the poor boy it sounded like he'd had a bad home, elves for the most part adored their children but their were a few that weren't thought their was little anyone could do about them. "well seeing as you don't have anywhere to go might I suggest that you stay with me an my husband Hamard".

Harry's ears pecked up at this, someone was willing to look after him and love him, "can I have a name please" he asked timidly. Gathiela looked down at the boy and smiled kindly "yes you shall be known as Eragon which means 'man destined for greatness', Harry smiled contently, somehow the name suited him.

----

A 16 year old elf hiked through the dense forest of Du WeldenVarden, his name Eragon Vanduril. After being found by his parents little Harry renamed Eragon had progressed at an astonishing pace. He'd mastered the language of the elves also known as the ancient language in under to years, another year and he was a master with the bow and blade.

Though for all his training Eragon's liked to spend time with his family and had a incredible big heart. However it could not last and as Eragon's sixteenth birthday approached his mother could feel her strength failing, she along with her husband bid Eragon farewell before passing into the void though not before Gathiela asked Eragon to do one thing and that was to stop the war between the elves and Dragons that had been raging for the year.

He still remembered he words '_son you must stop this war else both races will be doomed, the answer to the riddle lies to the north, salvation shall come the white unborn'. _Eragon had hardly heard her words as he held her close as she slowly faded and passed into the void only minutes after her husband.

Eragon had cried himself to sleep that night grieving over the lose of those who had loved him. Next morning Eragon rose completing the twin graves before proceeding with the burial ritual adding from his limited ability wards to the graves to deter anyone with evil intentions.

So it was that after packing his belongings he shouldered his pack and headed north in search of this 'salvation' his mother spoke of. For the past month he'd been travelling north living rough though he found something calming about sleeping under the stars, this particular morning he was in a good mood as he could hear the rushing of water.

Grabbing his water-skin he dived through the forest arriving in a clearing of sorts with a stream running through it, kneeling down he began to fill the water-skin when his eye's caught sight of something glittering to one side, turning he dropped the water-skin in shock, before him half buried in dirt was a pure white dragon egg.

Stumbling to his feet he jumped the stream landing next to the egg, carefully he picked the egg up only for it squeak and begin to crack, placing the egg on the ground he backed away slightly watching in fascination. The egg cracked down the middle before exploding outwards, shards flying everywhere to reveal a small snow white dragon fangs bared in a pretence of being dangerous though its squeaks gave it away.

Smiling Eragon cautiously approached the young dragon and by some sense placed his hand on the dragon's snout whilst muttering a phrase in the ancient language, at the same time a spike of his earth magic bonded the two. Eragon fell back screaming as ice cold pain flooded through him distorting his senses yet as sense of peace and power accompanied the pain.

The pain finally stopped and wincing Eragon glanced at the young dragon which was nudging his arm in concern, Eragon chuckled as he watched the young creature bounded around him before jumping on his chest and nudging his chin with his scaly snout, the ticklish feeling caused Eragon to chuckle again gently removing the young dragon from his chest.

"now what are we going to call you" Eragon asked stroking the young dragon under the chin making his growl in pleasure "I don't even know if your male or female" a distinct feeling came back along the bond, Eragon smiled "Male it is" he said laughing lightly "how about Bid'daum" Eragon queried, the young dragon seemed to consider before letting out a squeak accompanied by several sparks "I'll take that as a yes then"Eragon said rubbing Bid'daum head affectionately.

----

A 20 year old Eragon Vanduril stood outside the throne room in the elven capital of Ellesmera. For the last three years he along with his faithful partner of his heart Bid'daum had been trying to stop the war.

After finding the egg and then newly born and bonded dragon the two had spent many months in the clearing study magic and improving their skills in battle. At six months Bid'daum had grown enormously and had even began to breath fire although it would be a while before he perfected it.

A year after discovering the egg and the two left their sanctuary and began travelling the land trying to persuade the fighting to stop. A year into there attempt and he was summoned by the queen, the two had met and discussed, Eragon was pleased to see that she was considering peace and was slightly surprised when the queen requested he took a message to the leader of the dragons.

Eragon seeing this as a chance to end the war had gone to the dragon breeding ground and after much persuasion he had been allowed to speak with the leader, a gigantic white dragon of incredible age judging by his size and wise expression.

Eragon had dutiful relayed the message and so the two had begun negotiating culminating in the event of today, the joining of dragons and elves. The doors opened and he was met by the queen who was accompanied by the elven nobility, she looked stunning in the emerald green dress she wore.

"ready Eragon" the queen asked as she lead the group into the clearing beneath the Meona tree, "Elves and Dragons, we are gathered her this night to complete the signing of the treaty of peace between the Dragon's and elves. We have Master Eragon and his bonded dragon Bid'daum to thank for this chance of peace, without it we would doom our two races to extinction".

The queen stepped back as two dragons strode forward depositing 12 dragon eggs. Returning to the folds Eragon and Bid'daum stepped forward and began chanting the phrase needed for the birth of the bonded Dragon's and Elves.

As he spoke the last word magic glowed around the two before seeping towards the eggs which began pulsating with light. The glow final fade and Eragon collapsed to the floor, the spell had taken a lot out of him. Rising to his feet he wobbly stepped forwards pleased to see that the spell had worked, staggering over to Bid'daum he lent against his scaley side "one satisfied customer" Eragon mumbled before falling unconscious.

The elder white dragon slowly approached the fallen man before touching him on the forehead and breathing on him, the combination gave Eragon the strength and speed of two elves, the magic of a dozen dragons and the wisdom of the white dragon along with a number of other skills which Eragon would discover in time.

----

Eragon stood glancing out over the tree's of Du WeldenVarden to the training ground, a two hundred years old he'd seen a lot in his life but he always had his partner of his heart. The pact between the elves and dragons had been a success and the new created 'dragon riders' as they were dubbed had gone from strength to strength.

He had unwillingly accepted the position of head rider but was more than happy to pass on much of his knowledge to the young elven riders who graced the halls of the riders. One particular elf had caught his attention a young boy by the name of Oromis and his dragon Gleadr showed great promise and Eragon had taught him personally.

After peace had been asserted Eragon was keen to move the Dragon riders from the elven capital of Ellesmera instead basing them in the city of illeria, not only would it allow for easier access but it would also make them appear more neutral.

The past month had been a flurry of activity for the riders as they moved all their equipment and belongings, Eragon was one of the few remaining dragon riders but today he would be on his way to the city of Illirea. Reaching for his two swords, a gift from the blacksmith Rhunon who had presented the swords to him the day after the battle, usually she made only one blade per person but for some reason she had made him two.

A beautiful pearl white sword that matched is dragons scales and a deep emerald green which she said matched his eye's. Eragon fell in love with the swords, at their expert craftsmanship. He'd spent several weeks with the blacksmith and helped forge a set of armour for him as well as a set of dragon armour which made Bid'daum more fearsome if possible.

Today he was the day he'd planned to set out to Illeria, the satual and backpack containing 14 dragon eggs as well as a large quantity of brightsteel, the metal used to make the riders swords and Eldunari'a of past fallen dragon that fell during the war with the elves. With one last glance around the tree house that had been his home for the last six months he climbed into the saddle, strapping himself in, Bid'daum roared in joy before jumping into the sky unfurling his wings and speeding south.

----

On the third day of the fight Eragon spotted a village being attacked, mentally nudging Bid'daum they descended landing in the middle of the village, men and woman were all around, piled high in places. Sliding out of the saddle Eragon checked several of the fallen, to be met with noting not beat of life.

Straightening he turned as he felt a presence behind him. A man stood in the gap between houses his face partially hidden though his maroon eye's were visible '_a shade_' Eragon though in fear. His fears were heightened even more when two more cloaked figures appeared '_three shades this is going to hard if not impossible'_

Drawing his sword he raised it in a defensive stance strengthening his mental defence. Bid'daum growled a warning before pouncing on the left most shade burying him under a nearby building. Raising his sword in a parry he blocked one attack before twisting and catching the second blade which was about to enter his thigh.

Jumping skywards he unleashed a barge of attacks, the weaker of the two shades seemed to falter and Eragon pounced slamming the blade into the shades chest making him scream in pain and the spirits cause the body to implode. Rolling to the side he narrowly missed the other shades attack.

Drawing his second sword he blocked the swipe at his head kicking the shade in the stomach. Back flipping away he tossed three daggers in mid-flight, one in each shoulder and the third in the stomach frustratingly below the heart.

Landing gracefully he charged forwards parrying the desperately lunge, rolling forward he came out of the roll behind the shade "die" he hissed thrusting the sword into the shades heart. Pulling his sword from the corpse he turned to face the third shade "why did you attack the village" Eragon asked his stance defensive.

"The plan was to kill you so that it will show that not even the riders are safe" The shade obviously the brains behind the attack hissed, his pointed teeth bared in a snarl. Both swords in hand Eragon attacked swinging high with E'doc sil (his emerald blade) whilst at the same time swinging Gathila (peace in the ancient language) at the shades legs.

The shade ducked the blow to the head whilst blocking the blowing to the legs before attacking with his mind and sword at the same time, caught by surprise and fatuigued Eragon was to slow in bringing his sword up to block him.

The sword entered his ribcage causing Eragon to gasp, falling to the ground he disappeared in a flash of gold which shot out like a shock-wave completely obliterating the shade and the surrounding mile. To the people of Alagaesia Eragon the first rider vanished, not to be seen in Alagaesia for over a thousand years.


End file.
